


Elmer x Reader #19

by outlawed_to_the_stars



Series: Newsies Prompts and One-Shots [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: clumsy Reader, i wrote it a couple of years ago, kinda fluffy?, sprained ankle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawed_to_the_stars/pseuds/outlawed_to_the_stars
Summary: Requested by @story.of.the.tucks on Instagram.This is prompt 19 - "Please put me down it's just a sprained ankle." Enjoy :)
Relationships: Elmer (Newsies)/Reader, Elmer x Reader
Series: Newsies Prompts and One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757191
Kudos: 11





	Elmer x Reader #19

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @story.of.the.tucks on Instagram. 
> 
> This is prompt 19 - "Please put me down it's just a sprained ankle." Enjoy :)

The sun was rising and shining on the Newsboys' Lodging House in Manhattan. There was a gap in the curtain, you had been given the bed by the window and the sun was shining down on your face.

Being the only girl in the Newsies, you caused quite a stir and that was the only place you could sleep. It was the only free bed when you joined 2 years ago. In that time you had become firm friends with all of the boys, they were practically your brothers.

"Come on, boys! Get up! You're still asleep? Come on you gotta get up!" That was the first thing Kloppman said every morning to get those lazy boys up. You were already awake because of the sun, but you were too tired to get up. You could hear his old boots shuffle along the floor towards your bed; then the cold hit you as he took your blanket away.

"Come on (Y/N)! Get up!" He said as you sat up sleepily and make a grab for your blanket... Only to find that he had put it on the other side of the room. You of all the Newsies had the biggest reputation for sleeping in and being late, and you could understand why he took your blanket away. 

You spent about 5 minutes just lying there, before you decided that you were too cold and went a get your blanket. At it happened, Kloppman put your blanket on the end of your best friend's bed.

"Hey Elmer." You said slowly, as you were still tired and you figured he would be too.

"Hey (Y/N). Kloppman take your blanket again?" He asked. You nodded.

"I don't know why Kloppman always put my blanket on your bed." You said as he shrugged. That wasn't actually a lie, but you weren't at all annoyed because you liked seeing Elmer's face every morning; and you didn't ever say it out loud, but you had the biggest crush on him.

As you were staring into his beautiful, deep brown eyes you realised that you hadn't stopped staring for 5 minutes. Once you caught yourself doing that you immediately felt your face going red and you hurried back to your bunk, incredibly embarrassed. As you walked back, you knocked into Crutchie and you knocked him over.

"Oh my god, Crutchie, I'm so sorry!" You gasped.

"Ouch, but that's fine." Crutchie replied as you helped him up off the floor.

"No it's not fine! I am so stupid and clumsy."

"No, really (Y/N) it's fine. I'm kinda used to it anyway." You forced yourself to accept that, but you still didn't feel right about knocking him over.

You got back to your bunk without knocking into anything or anyone, which was very good for you in the mornings. You sat down and rooted around under your bed for your clothes and shoes. You found them successfully but you had an extra shoe.

"Hey Specs! I think this is your shoe!" You called out to him and he held his hands out for you to throw it to him. You chucked it, but you threw it a bit to hard and it hit him in the head.

"I am so sorry! Are you OK?" You called over, he just stuck his thumb up as a way of saying yes. Again, you were forced to accept it, but you didn't feel right about it.

Anyway, washing and getting dressed went without anyone else getting hurt. Thankfully. After that, you kind of just sat there for a minute, thinking about which selling method you would use today. You sat there for so long, that you didn't realise you were talking to yourself and some of the boys were looking at you.

"I'm still tired OK! And anyway, Albert, you were talking in your sleep about a leg of lamb! So shut your face!" You said with a smile once you realised why they were looking at you. 

"Anyway, boys, and (Y/N). You's late! Come on!" You all turned around when you heard Kloppman's voice.

You finished tying your shoelaces, then got up and joined the rush of boys to get out of the door. 

You all rushed down the stairs, then you felt yourself falling. Then a sharp pain in your ankle and a dull pain in your back as you hit the floor. 

"Owww! My ankle!" You cried out as you sat up and held onto it for dear life. You could see all of the boys stop whatever they were doing and crowd around you. Then Specs came forwards and had a look at your ankle.

"What did you do this time!?" He asked, looking at you.

"I fell down the stairs. Duh." You said quietly. He laughed a bit to himself and you went red when you saw Elmer looking at you with a slight smile on his concerned face.

"You've just sprained it (Y/N). It's not too bad, but don't put too much pressure on it for a bit."

"Thanks Specs. You's amazing!" You replied. "Wait! What about sellin' today?"

"That's your call. If you think you can, then do it. I you don't, then don't." He replied. You got up, so you were hopping on your left foot, and tried to stand on your right foot. You jerk your foot up sharply as pain shot up your leg. You let out a small yelp, but tried again.

You still got the pain, until you felt someone come up behind you and scoop you into their strong arms. You spin your around to see who it was.

"Elmer! What are you doing?!" You said.

"Well, you can't walk, so..." He couldn't quite finish his sentence because he kissed you on the cheek . You went bright red and all of the boys laughed and 'ooooo'ed.

"Please put me down it's just a sprained ankle! And..." You replied, returning his kiss as he put you down reluctantly. It was his turn to go red.

After all of the other boys had got over what happened, Elmer put an arm around you and helped you hop out of the door. You smiled to each other and you could see how much you loved each other. 

Even though you couldn't hear it; you could just tell.


End file.
